Slaves of the Heart
by Born of Avalon
Summary: The Dragons have been defeated and enslaved by Nadil. The Demon Lord takes Rune as his personal slave, ripping Rath and Rune apart. Without the elf Rath begins to fall apart. Now Lykouleon and the others have to find out how to kill Nadil and save Rath an
1. Prolog: Enslaved

Yeah, I know I should be updating my other stories instead of starting a new one, but I've had this on paper for a while and just found it last night and couldn't help but post it. Oh yeah, and for those of you who read Dragon of Dreams stories, she will post the next chapter of Tale of the Moon Goddess as soon as she gets the heart to type it again. She's typed it up three times and her computers deleted it each time.

I do not own Dragon Knights. If I did it would be a very creepy series indeed.

All right, this story is going to be rated R for slavery, and then the loads of torture and mentions of rape in latter chapter. Also there will be m/m relationships. So, if any of this is going to disturbed you then don't read and then waste by time by flaming me because you have been warned.

Summary: The Dragons have been defeated and enslaved by Nadil. The Demon Lord takes Rune as his personal slave, ripping Rath and Rune apart. Without the elf Rath begins to fall apart. Now Lykouleon and the others have to find out how to kill Nadil and save Rath and Rune, but the one that they're trying to save could be their downfall. Rath/Rune/Nadil

Prolog

Lykouleon sighed sadly as he sat down on the cot that had been provided for him. It was crammed close to Tetheus and Kai-Stern's cots as well, seeing as they had to do the same work as him. Ruwalk and Alfeegi's cots were far away from theirs but at least the two were together. Both of them were forced to work in the gardens. Rath and Thatz were forced to work in the stables. The darnas had been killed and eaten by the demons at their victory feast over the Dragons. Now they were forced to take care of the demon horses. Surprisingly, Rath hadn't killed any of them yet. As for Rune…

Lykouleon sighed as he thought of the elf. Nadil had taken the Water Knight as his personal slave. Lykouleon sighed when he remembered just how Nadil had gotten him to surrender and the fear in Rune's wyes when he found out that he was to become Nadil's new pet.

_Flashback_

_Nadil stood in front of Lykouleon, looking down on the Dragon Lord from his position on one of the many staircases in the Dragon Castle. "Give it up Lykouleon," he sneered, a cruel smile on his face. "You've lost. The Dragon Tribe's time on earth is over."_

"_If I'm going to die then I can at least take you with me," Lykouleon growled, glaring at the demon._

_Nadil just smirked. "Really Lykouleon, I thought you were smarter than that. I give you a chance to live as my slave or die as a fool and you choose to die."_

"_Death would be better than becoming your slave."_

"_But do you want to be the reason one of your precious Knights are killed?"_

"_What do you mean?" Lykouleon growled, unconsciously lowering his sword._

_Nadil snapped his fingers and Shydeman and Fedelta dragged Rune forward. Nadil smirked as he grabbed the elf's chin. "Do you really want to be the reason I kill him?"_

_Lykouleon knew that he couldn't let Rune get killed. He would never forgive himself for the rest of his life, which would be very short if Rath got a hold of him. The Fire Knight would not let any harm come to the elf. Lykouleon let the sword fall from his hands and lowered his eyes. "Let him go Nadil," Lykouleon whispered, his voice forced. "You've won."_

_Nadil's smirk grew, but Rune's eyes widened with shock. "No! Lord Lykouleon please, you have to kill him! It doesn't matter if he kills me or not, you have to save everyone!" Rune yelled struggling against Shydeman and Fedelta._

"_Shut up!" Nadil hissed as he slapped Rune across the face. The two generals had loosened their grips on the elf so that when Nadil slapped him the elf fell down the steps, close to Nadil's feet._

"_RUNE!" Rath ran up behind Lykouleon and stared in horror at his lover, fearing that Nadil had killed him. The elf slowly turned his head to the side so he could see Rath, but before he could move, Nadil had grabbed him again. "Get your hands off of him," Rath growled._

"_Sorry, but you have no say in this. You Dragon Lord just surrendered to me." Nadil smirked when he saw the shocked look on Rath's face and Rune look away, not able to look at his love or his lord. It was then that the other Dragon Knight and the Dragon Officers joined them, apparently having heard Nadil's last statement. _

"_Yes, in order to save the precious elf, Lykouleon has gone and made you all slaves. So unless you want him killed, you'll do as I say," Nadil said, a mocking tone in his voice as his clawed hand ran over Rune's neck, cutting into the skin just enough to draw blood. _

_Each Dragon gave up their weapons and glared as Nadil's demons slipped bracelets with the demon seal on it on their wrist so that they couldn't use their powers. The demons also took any gold or jewels on their armor or that they had been wearing. (Such as earrings and Lykouleon's wedding ring.)_

_When the demons tried to take a ring that Rath had around his neck, the Knight began to struggle to get it back. Seeing that it was of importance to Rath the demons gave it to Nadil. As Nadil studied the ring another smirk grew on his face. Tightening his grip on Rune he showed the ring to the elf. "Do you know what this is, little one?"_

_Rune's eyes widened and he was unable to answer. He stared at Rath with wide eyes before tears began to fill them. "It's…" Rune started but couldn't finish._

"_Go on," Nadil growled sinking his claws into Rune's side making the elf whimper in pain._

"_It's an engagement ring," Rune said quickly, his eyes locking with Rath's for support. _

_Rath glared while the other Dragons looked between him and Rune in shock. They had known the two were a couple but they didn't know that they had been that serious. And if Rath was carrying around the ring, it only meant that he planned on asking Rune soon._

"_You've got us to surrender Nadil, there's no longer a need to hold Rune hostage. Let him go," Rath growled, wanting the elf back in his arms. "We're no longer a threat to you."_

"_Yes, but you are slaves. As for Rune, well, to put it simply, he's going to be my personal slave._

"_NO!" Rath yelled and tried to run forward only to be held back by demon soldiers._

_Rune struggled in Nadil's arms, but nothing seemed to affect the Demon Lord. "Shydeman, I trust you can give them all jobs that they'll be able to handle." Shydeman smirked and nodded as Rune yelled out of Rath in fear. The Fire Knight's struggles continued as he tried to reach his love, but the only thing that happened was more demon soldiers tackling him. Tears spilled from his eyes as Rune continued to cry out for him, his screams slowly fading as Nadil dragged him down the halls of the Dragon Castle that would be turned into the new Demon Castle._

_End flashback_

Lykouleon sighed again. That had been the last time anyone had seen Rune since Nadil had taken control a week ago, thought it seemed like a year. 'Please Rune,' the former Dragon Lord silently prayed, 'be safe. For your own sake and Rath's, please be safe.'


	2. Forced Engagement

All right, I really like writing this story so it's getting updated really fast. Don't know if the next chapter will be up as fast, but at least you didn't have to wait that long for this one. Thanks to everyone for their support from the first chapter. This story is dedicated to Black Angel, Yamatoforever, and Dreams of Goth because their reviews help me know that people still love my stories (ever though I think they're crappie stories)

Don't own Dragon Knights

Response to Reviews:

SilverRayne: Yes, Rath/Rune/Nadil is just an awesome pairing. You just gotta love Rath and Nadil fighting over Rune. Anyways, thanks for the review.

Darkness Falls: Glad you like it so much. Hope I updated fast enough.

Black Angel: Yes, you have to love it when the evil people take over. Hope you like this chapter.

Noone: Here's your update. Enjoy the new chapter.

Kagome-reincarnation: Sad is good. Here's your update, hope you like.

Slaves of the Heart

Chapter 1

Forced Engagement

Rune sighed as he rested his hands of the balcony rail. He missed Rath and wanted nothing more than to be in his arms, away from the Demon Lord who had ripped them apart and caused them so much pain.

Nadil had taken his innocence. Tears formed at the corners of ocean blue eyes as Rune thought back to the first night he had spent in the Demon Lord's company. Nadil had been harsh and not just when he was raping the elf. Nadil had taken out his anger at losing so many men on the elf by whipping him, as well as ripping open Rune's flesh with his own claws. When you add the numerous times Nadil had raped him, well let's just say Rune had been bedridden up until today, and he still wasn't suppose to be walking around.

He stiffened when he felt hands wrap around him and gentle, yet demanding kisses were placed on his neck. Rune forced himself to relax in the Demon Lord's grip. The elf wouldn't do anything to jeopardize his friends or lover's safety.

"You will make a beautiful Demon Queen," Nadil whispered in the elf's ear while playing with the silver strands of his hair. Nadil had dyed the Water Knight's hair as a symbol that he had complete control of the elf.

Rune spun around and stared at him in horror. "What did you just say?"

"You are to be my Queen," Nadil said bluntly, walking back into the room and pouring himself a glass of wine from the pitcher on the nightstand. "It's to be announced tonight at the banquet."

Rune began to lose the last nits of hope he had when he heard this. He could take being with Nadil so he didn't hurt Rath, but becoming the Demon Queen…he couldn't, he would be betraying Rath.

"No," he whispered, his eyes staring blankly ahead. "NO!" he screamed falling to his knees, tears rolling down his face.

Nadil walked back to the elf and knelled in front of him. The Demon Lord grabbed the elf's chin, forcing Rune to look at him. "You will do as I say elf. You have no choice in the matter. And if you even think of refusing me then I'll have one of your precious Dragon friends killed," he said forcefully, almost in a growl.

Nadil continued to stare at the elf, and Rune felt the rising fear in his heart as Nadil's eyes became filled with lust. The Demon Lord pulled Rune into a rough kiss. When he finally pulled away for air he pushed Rune down so the elf was laying on the cold, stone balcony, before climbing onto him and kissing him again.

Nadil pulled back and gently brushed his fingers over Rune's bruised lips. "So beautiful," he whispered before using the elf to fulfill his own pleasures.

OOOOO

Rath had distanced himself from the world completely. He didn't eat, and he hardly slept anymore. Thatz would wake up in the middle of the night and see the Fire Knight's crimson eyes glowing in the darkness. Rath didn't care about anything but killing Nadil now. He wanted revenge on the one who had taken away the only person he could trust and love.

The two enslaved Knights were standing outside the stables and it was a rare moment when Rath was actually talking to someone.

"I know you want to kill him, but we can't do anything until we can make sure Rune's safe. Nadil wouldn't hesitate in killing him if he had to," Thatz said emotionlessly, leaning against the stable wall.

Rath stood a little ways away glaring blankly at anything and everything. "I know Thatz," he answered. His voice no longer held emotion when he spoke. The only exception was the sorrow that cheeped into his voice when he talked of Rune or the hatred when Nadil was mentioned. "I want revenge on him for taking Rune's innocence," he whispered, fisted hands shacking slightly in rage.

"What?" Thatz asked in shock as he pushed himself away from the wall. "You guys didn't…"

"No," Rath answered sadly. "The night Nadil attacked was the night I was going to propose, and we were going to finally going to…" Rath's voice trailed off at the memory of Rune that day, happy and carefree, full of love. But now, Nadil had ruined everything and taken Rune away, to someplace where Rath could no longer hold him in his arms.

"Hey, isn't that Kai-Stern?" Thatz asked changing the subject.

Rath turned around and saw the Blue Dragon Officer coming toward them at full speed. Rath wondered what was so important that Kai-Stern would risk getting beaten for not doing his duties.

OOOOO

Rune had somehow made it to the kitchen and was now on his way back to Nadil's room. The Demon Lord had ordered him to get his lunch, and Rune went without question, glad to get away from Nadil. It was at this time he ran into Kai-Stern.

The Blue Dragon Officer stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Rune and breathed out the elf's name. He ran forward but Rune stopped him before Kai-Stern could hug him.

"It would be better if you didn't touch me, Kai-Stern," he said softly, a sad look in his eyes.

"Rune, what has he done to you?" Kai-Stern asked, ignoring Rune's request and grabbed onto the elf's arms earning a hiss from the silver haired Knight as a few of his wounds reopened.

"What do you think he's done to me? I'm his personal slave," Rune answered, breaking away from Kai-Stern's grip and heading back to the room, refusing to look the Dragon Officer in the eye.

Kai-Stern followed Rune. He had been assigned to take some of the paintings that hung in the Demon Lord's room. Upon his order, all traces of the Dragon Tribe save for the slaves themselves, were to be destroyed. Books, statues, paintings, records, everything had to go. Kai-Stern hated doing so but he knew he had to in order to keep the others safe.

Kai-Stern suddenly stopped walking when he saw the ring on Rune's hand. The elf's change in hair color didn't bother him, they had all heard about it. But, the ring did shock him. "Rune, is that an…"

"Engagement ring," Rune said darkly cutting the Blue Dragon Officer off. "It's to be announced tight and we're to be married in a week." Kai-Stern could see Rune was fighting back tears.

"Oh Rune," Kai-Stern whispered softly as he pulled the elf into a gentle hug. It was then that Rune stopped fighting the tears.

When the elf had regained his composer he thanked Kai-Stern and began walking toward Nadil's room once more. Once they arrived Rune entered without knocking telling Kai-Stern to do the same.

Nadil growled at the Dragon Officer as he took the paintings, but looked upon Rune with lust filled eyes as the elf sat the tray of food on the nightstand.

When the door closed behind him Kai-Stern heard a smack and Rune scream. He could hear the creaking of the bed and Nadil's mocking voice. It took all his will power to not go barging in there and tear Nadil off of Rune. If he did that it would only make things worse for Rune and get him killed, and then how was he suppose to help the elf?

'We'll get you back, Rune.'

OOOOO

Thatz and Rath stared in horror when Kai-Stern finished telling them what had happened. They knew they couldn't do anything right now without making the situation worse.

"DAMNIT!" Rath yelled slamming his fist into the side of the stable, startling some of the horses inside.

"Rath, calm down," Thatz said, concern in his eyes.

"Calm down! Damnit Thatz, he's taking Rune for his Queen! How am I supposed to calm down!" Rath's head rested against the side of the stable for support as sobs racked his body, tears spilling from his eyes. "How am I suppose to live without Rune?" he whispered, his heart finally breaking as he began to lose hope of ever being able to hold or kiss Rune again.


	3. Memories

Ok, my computer is finally deciding to be nice today but I have no idea how long this is going to last, so this chapter is going to be short. Sorry about this, but I really want to update before my computer goes on the fritz again so I'm also going to leave out responses to reviews.

Don't own anything.

Slaves of the Heart

Chapter 2

Rune sighed as he clipped the last of the black jewels into his hair. The jewels shinned gently whenever the light touched them, their dark light softly caressing his pale skin.

Nadil came up behind him and gently wrapped his arms around the elf. The Demon Lord leaned down and kissed his neck. He stared at the elf's reflection in the mirror, admiring the black silk robe that the silver haired elf was wearing.

"I'll enjoy taking this off you tonight," Nadil whispered, Rune shivering as the Demon Lord's warm breath tickled his ear.

"Fuck you Nadil," the elf hissed at him.

"Now Rune, if I recall correctly, that's what I do to you." The Demon Lord chuckled evilly as he headed for the door. "Come Rune, the celebration is about to begin."

OOOOO

Rath lay in the loft of the stables staring up at nothing. He had wanted so badly to go to the celebration for Nadil and Rune's engagement, but he knew he would just get himself killed. Nadil would have him executed on the spot just so the Demon Lord could cause Rune more pain. Rath would never do anything to cause Rune pain, and he knew that even if he was trying to save Rune, seeing him die would only cause the elf more pain, and Rune would blame his death of himself.

Rath sighed and rolled over, and for the first time in weeks fell into a peaceful sleep, his dream focused around memories of the elf he loved.

_Dream/flashback_

_It was Christmas Eve and Rath couldn't sleep. It was snowing outside. He hated snow. He had always gone to Kai-Stern's room when he was little, but ever since Rune came, Rath felt himself being drawn closer and closer to the elf._

_So once more Rath found himself standing outside Rune's bedroom. He hesitated a moment before opening the door and walking quietly into the room. He didn't know why, but he wanted to be close to Rune, he wanted the elf to be proud of him, he wanted the elf to love him._

_He saw Rune sitting on the window seat, his blonde hair framing his face as he stared out at the snow. "I thought you'd come here tonight," Rune said without looking away from the snow._

_Rath walked over to the elf. The Fire Knight glared at the snow for a moment before reaching out for the elf's hand and pulling him toward the bed. He didn't want the snow to be anywhere near his elf._

"_Sweet dreams Rath," Rune whispered as they both slipped under the covers. Rune knew how much Rath hated snow, so every time Rath came to his room he would always sing an elfish lullaby, and tonight was no different._

_As Rune's voice washed over him like warm water Rath knew that no matter what happened he could never hate the elf. 'Not even if he learns me secret.'_

_End dream/flashback_

Alfeegi sighed as he placed the vase of flowers down. He knew what was to be announced tonight. Kai-Stern had told Ruwalk and himself only an hour ago.

Alfeegi knew that Rune was in pain and he hated it, he hated Nadil for causing him pain. 'Rune's never done anything to deserve this,' Alfeegi thought. 'He should be able to live in peace with Rath and not have to worry about any of this.'

Alfeegi had always seen both Rath and Rune as family. It hurt so much knowing there was nothing he could do. Nadil had them all helpless and exactly where he wanted them.

One Hour Later

Nadil's guests were all seated waiting for the Demon Lord to enter. Alfeegi, Ruwalk, Raseleane, and other servants stood in the shadows of the room, refilling wine glasses and taking care of the guests.

When Nadil entered with Rune by his side everyone stared to whisper, all wondering why Nadil had brought his little toy. Nadil greeted his guests, and then came the announcement. "Many of you wonder why the elf is here with me tonight." Nadil paused, as there were a few murmurs around the room. "I would like you all to meet the future Demon Queen and my new bride."

There was silence for a moment as the news sank in but once it did a loud cheer came from the guests. Many thought it just the perfect kind of revenge to have Nadil force the Water Knight to become his Queen.

OOOOO

The night continued without any problems. Many of the men congratulated Nadil while many of the women sulked.

When Nadil decided to retire to his rooms for the night Alfeegi shot a sorrowful look at Rune who had turned around just in time to catch it. He smiled sadly at Alfeegi and Ruwalk who had come over by the other Dragon Officer. IT seemed to say 'don't worry about me, I'll make it through somehow.' But that sad smile only made Alfeegi's heart hurt more.

Once up in their room Nadil instantly pushed the elf onto the bed. "Now that the party's over little one, I can have as much fun with you as I want tonight." Nadil smirked at the fear in Rune's eyes before lowering his lips to Rune in a rough kiss.

OOOOO

Once again I'm really sorry about how short this is. Review and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Warning though, the next two chapters are going to be filled with a lot of torture and rape. Anyways, review if you want the next chapter.


	4. Shattered Hope

Yes, I m finally back. Hope I didn't lose any readers while I was gone. Thanks to everyone who's still reading. You guys have the patients of a saint. Anyways, I'm going to try and put up as many updates as I can before Monday, because that's when I go on vacation and I'll be gone for about two weeks. And I'm really sorry it took so long to post.

SilverRayne: Thanks! I'll try to update faster from now on.

Black Angel: Hey, I wouldn't be writing this if I weren't a sadist as well. I hope you like the update.

Darkness Falls: Thanks

Brittani: Thank you! You get a smiley too.

Noone: Yes, poor Rune, but if you want to see if Rune's saved and Nadil dies then you just have to read. Sorry it took so long to update this but I hope you like the new chapter.

Gabriel of Dreams-Yume Chan: Hope you like the update, I will seriously try to update faster from now on.

Minea: Yes, I can't really write happy to well. Anyways, thanks for the review and I hope you like the update.

Kagome-reincarnation: Here ya go, hope ya like.

Sam: You'll just have to read to see if Rune gets saved.

Beautyheart18: Here's the next chapter, and yes, I agree with you: sad is good.

Unamed: Sorry it took so long. Hope you like this chapter.

Ok, I forgot this in the above note. The unedited version of this will be up on mediaminer, or whatever it is. You guys know what I'm talking about. It will take me awhile to get it up but when I do you can go read that version for all the torture and rape, and other stuff I cut out of here.

Slaves of the Heart

Chapter 3

Shattered Hope

Rune stared into space. He couldn't move. His mind was still couldn't comprehend what had happened. Sure, Nadil had raped him before but never like that before. He was dying inside. The grief of last night was now hitting him full force, and it was killing him. He wanted to die, knowing that it was the only way to escape from the Demon Lord. But, if he did, he would be leaving Rath all alone. Nadil would also get another toy and Rune knew that it would probably be Rath, just so Nadil could torment him while he was in pain.

He could feel Rath. Even though the Fire Knight wasn't near him, he could still feel his warm presence. Rune smiled sadly and held the blanket closer to his body, wishing for his lover to be with him. He hadn't seen Rath in so long and it hurt, but knowing that he was alive was what kept the elf going every day.

His eyes shut tightly when he heard the door open and then slam shut again. He knew it was Nadil, he could smell the deceiving scent of cinnamon on him. It only made Rune hate him even more for having the same scent as Rath.

"What are you still doing in bed?" Nadil hissed as he grabbed hold of the elf's hair and pulled his out of the bed, carelessly pulling the blood stained sheets off of him. Rune cried out as Nadil forced him to stand, but he quickly fell down, unable to bear the pain.

Nadil growled lightly in the back of his throat, but he couldn't really blame the elf. Last nights celebrations, and not to mentions the elf's beautiful appearance, had had him in a good mood, and last night hearing the elf's screams had only made it better.

Nadil looked up when he heard a gasp quickly followed by a crash. The White Dragon Officer stood there, a horrified look on his face, pieces of a vase and flowers at his feet.

"What have you done!" Alfeegi yelled as he ran Rune's side.

"Are you questioning me?" Nadil said evenly, though there was a bit of anger that slipped through. "He is my toy, to do with as I will. Beside that he will soon be my Queen…"

Before Nadil could continue Alfeegi cut him off. "He wont be alive long enough to marry you if you keep treating him like this! You're killing him!"

Nadil just glared. "Fine then, if you care so much about your precious elf, you take care of him." Nadil walked swiftly passed them. "And get this vase picked up!" he snapped at Alfeegi as he left the room.

Nadil walked down the halls in a rage. He knew that the aqua haired officer was right. If he kept treating Rune like he did without medical attention, then the elf would die. It wasn't that he loved the elf, hell, he didn't even like him. What he wanted was the elf's body, nothing more.

He smirked as he remember last night. It had been a very wonderful night. 'A very wonderful night indeed,' the Demon Lord thought as he walked down the halls, an evil smirk on his face.

OOOOO

Rath sighed as he finally finished his work for the day. Thatz noticed that the Fire Knight seemed to be slipping further and further away from them as the day for Rune's wedding grew closer. And now, the wedding was tomorrow. Thatz sighed, his thoughts turning to his blonde haired (1) friend once more. It had been hard for any of them not to think about the elf, not with all the wedding preparations that were going on.

Everyone had been glad to learn that Alfeegi was allowed to take care of Rune, but they all feared for the elf as well, knowing that he was so close to death. There was nothing they could do, and that only pissed them off even more.

'Hell Nadil, it would have been better if you had just killed us all,' Thatz thought as he slowly climbed the latter after Rath.

"Why?" Rath suddenly asked, surprising Thatz. The Fire Knight hadn't talked since their visit from Kai-Stern.

"Why what Rath?"

"Why did he have to take him? Did he do it just to cause me pain? Or could he simply be so heartless to just take Rune and when he's tired of him, throw him out and leave him to die?" There were tears of anger building up in Rath's eyes, and even though his hands were clinched in fist, his voice seemed hopeless.

Thatz walked over to Rath and quickly pulled the younger boy into a tight embrace. "I'm not going to tell you that it's going to be alright, cause I don't have that answer. But Rath, one thing I do know is that you and Rune will be together again. All of us want to see you both happy once more. I'll personally make sure that you get your revenge on Nadil for what he's done to you and Rune."

They sat there for a long time. Thatz comforting Rath as best he could while Rath just cried out his frustration and anger.

Thatz laid Rath down on his makeshift bed, and pulled the blanket over his shivering form. Rath reached out for Thatz as he moved away. "Rune," he whispered quietly in his sleep.

'Don't worry Rath, we will get him back.'

OOOOO

Rune sighed as Alfeegi helped him dress. Morning had come much too fast for the blonde elf. He hadn't wanted this day to come, but he knew that it would and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Alfeegi looked up sadly at the elf. The veil hid most of his face and went down to the middle of his back. The black robes showed off his figure nicely, while still begin very comfortable. Nadil had forced the elf to bride the black jewels into his silver hair once more.

'This isn't right,' Alfeegi thought. 'He should be marring Rath, not the damn Demon Lord.'

A soft sob brought him out of his thoughts. He looked up at Rune from his position of checking the hem of the robe. Tears were silently running down the elf's cheeks, the hopeless look in his eyes making Alfeegi wish he was dead instead of not begin able to do anything to get the elf out of this situation.

"Oh Rune," he whispered as he stood up and pulled the elf into a tight hug.

Rune let his sobs break lose, unable to hold back the sadness in his heart. "I want Rath," he whispered between sobs. "I want him to be here, I want him to be the one I marry instead of Nadil. I don't want to be the Demon Lord's pleaser slave anymore. I just want to go back to the way things were before all this started. I want to go back to Rath. I love him."

"I know Rune, I know," Alfeegi whispered, unable to do anything else but hold him as cried. Alfeegi could see it now, just how broken and torn the elf was, and it was killing him. It made him realize just how much all of them were slaves to their hearts.

OOOOO

(1): Thatz and everyone still consider Rune a blonde since that is his real hair color.

Ok, I know there was only a little mention of rape in this but know I edited this thing a lot so I'm really sorry about that. But, next chapter it's Nadil and Rune's wedding, as well as the celebration, and wedding night. And believe me, there will be an unexpected surprise at the celebration, so if you want to know what it is then review and let me know what you think.


	5. Death of My Heart

I do not and never will own Dragon Knights.

Slaves of the Heart

Chapter 4

"What the hell do you want Nadil?" Rath growled as the Demon Lord walked into the stables. It was just a little past dawn, but still, the Demon Lord should have been preparing for his wedding.

"I thought you might want to come to the wedding. You're being invited as a special guest after all." Rath knew Nadil was up to something by the smirk on his face and the amusement in his voice.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I've got work to do." Rath turned around to continue working, but he found Fedelta blocking his path.

"Sorry, Illuser," he heard Nadil say from behind him. "But, this isn't a request."

OOOOO

Rune's eyes looked dead as he walked up the aisle to stand beside Nadil. He didn't seem to notice anything around him, that was until he saw a very familiar face about halfway through the ceremony. Begin held in place behind Nadil in the place of best man was the Fire Knight.

"Rath…" Rune whispered, his eyes widening in surprise.

Nadil smirked. "So you've noticed our special guest."

"Why did you bring him here?" Rune whispered, anger and suspicion in his voice. The demon priest was just standing there awaiting the elf's answer. He was getting impatient, but he didn't want to have his Lord's wrath upon him.

"Oh, I thought it'd be better to have some insurance. If you say no to me instead of 'I do,' well, then your precious Rath will die."

"No," Rune whispered, his voice full of fear as he blinked back tears.

"Yes, I think it'd be a wonderful sight to see you crying over your love's dead body."

"You're sick." Nadil just smirked and the ceremony continued, the demon priest asking Rune the dreaded question once more.

Rune looked down, refusing to look anyone in the eye. Drawing in a shacking breath, Rune whispered, "I do."

Rath looked down, going somewhat limp in the guards' arms. Rune's hair feel around his face but Nadil still noticed the tear that slid down his face. This only caused the Demon Lord's amusement to grow.

'Just wait little ones," Nadil thought as they walked toward the dinning room for the celebration, Rath being dragged behind them. 'There's another surprise awaiting you. Soon blood will be spilt and I can take my elf once more, making the evening truly perfect.'

OOOOO

Two demon guards held Rath so he couldn't run away. They made sure he stood behind the Demon Lord and his new Queen, knowing that his presence was causing Rune pain.

Rune just stared down at the food placed before him. He only looked up when he heard Nadil tell him to eat. "You have to be joking (1)," Rune growled at him. "There's no way I'm going to eat any of this, you bastard."

Nadil's hand shot out and grabbed the elf's face, forcing Rune closer to him. "I see you've gotten some of your old spirit back. Lucky me, I get to have fun breaking you again." Nadil paused for a minute to let the meaning of his words sink in, enjoying the fear coming from his new Queen. "But, before that, I have a little surprise entertainment for you." Nadil let go of Rune's face and turned to whisper a command to Shydeman who was sitting on his other side.

'What are you planning Nadil?' Rath thought. He had heard the whole conversation between the two, and his blood was boiling in anger at what Nadil had said to Rune. But, he was also worried about the 'entertainment' the Demon Lord had planned.

"What are you doing Nadil?" Rune asked, his voice even, but there was fear in his eyes.

"Well, you see, my little elf, I think I've let the Dragon Lord live too long…" Before Nadil could finish four guards came through the entrance doors, dragging the Dragon Lord between them. Nadil turned to Rune, a smirk on his face at seeing that Rune already knew what was coming. "The best time to kill my greatest enemy would of course be the day I marry one of his most loyal Knights."

Rune, Rath, and Alfeegi (yes, he's there also) stared on in horror as Nadil stood up and walked down to the Dragon Lord. "Let's see how long it takes you to die," Nadil whispered to Lykouleon before crushing his own lips against the Dragon Lord's. He would cause Lykouleon as much pain as possible, and in the process of his, he would mentally and emotionally wound the three dragons that looked on.

((EDITED: The whole torture scene has been edited just to be safe. Please nobody kill me. You won't get the unedited version that way.))

Nadil and the other demons moved away from Lykouleon somewhat as the once proud leader fell to the ground. Nadil leaned down and with his claws, ripped open Lykouleon's chest, pulling the Dragon Lord's still beating heart in his hands. "I told you we would feast on the heart of the Dragon Lord, and now that time has come."

"NO!" Rune shouted finally breaking free of guards that had held him during Lykouleon's torture. He knelt beside Lykouleon, who was somehow still alive. Carefully the elf pulled the Dragon Lord's head into his lap. "Please, Lord Lykouleon, you can't die, you just can't." Tears were now flowing freely down Rune's cheeks, the elf not bothering to hide them. "We still need you."

"Rune, you will defeat him, and you and Rath will be together aga…" Lykouleon said through the blood that filled his mouth. But, the Dragon Lord's hand dropped from Rune's face and he breathed his last before he could finish, but Rune knew what he meant.

Tears still rolling down his cheeks Rune closed the Dragon Lord's eyes. "You will be avenged," Rune whispered in his ear softly enough that no one could hear him. Even though Lykouleon was dead, Rune knew that he had heard him.

Nadil smirked softly at the elf's tears before roughly grabbing the elf's arm and dragging him away from Lykouleon's corpse. Forcing the elf to face him Nadil crushed his lips against the elf's. "And now, I think it's time for us to retire for the night." Rune stared screaming at him to let him go, along with Rath, Alfeegi glaring at the Demon Lord knowing that nothing he said would make a difference. "Saabel," Nadil called, pausing at the bottom of the stairs. "I think he'd make a good doll. Don't you agree?" Saabel's smirk was enough of an answer.

Rune screams continued as Nadil proceed to drag him up the stairs, Alfeegi being reminded of when Nadil had first taken Rune away from them. But, Rune wasn't the only one screaming. Rath was yelling his head off at Nadil as he was being dragged back to the stables.

"Well, it looks like Lord Nadil left us with a little gift," one of the demon that was holding Alfeegi hissed in pleasure. Alfeegi's eyes grew wide, but when the reality of what they were going to do to him set in, he began to struggle. One of the demons laughed at him but it was cut short when Shydeman snapped the demon's neck. One glare from him sent the other guard away, pissing his pants in fear.

Shydeman cupped his hand around Alfeegi's chin and pulled the White Dragon Officer closer to him. "A creature as beautiful as you shouldn't have to become a plaything for things as disgusting as them."

"So let me guess," Alfeegi growled at the silver haired demon, "I'll be sharing your bed tonight." It was a statement, not a question. Shydeman just smirked and threw the struggling dragon over his shoulder.

OOOOO

Nadil shoved Rune into their room before closing the door. The Demon Lord, still covered in Lykouleon's blood, advanced on the elf, but not before gabbing one of the many whips that hung on the walls. "Tonight elf, I will show you what true pain is." And with those words he cracked the whip, hitting Rune across the chest with it. Rune bit his lip to keep from screaming, but Nadil was going to make sure that didn't last long. He wanted to hear the elf's scream, beg for him to stop, and with what the elf had just been through, it wouldn't take Nadil long.

((EDITED: Yes, another scene edited out.))

OOOOO

Sorry it's so short but there's a lot in here that edited out just because I want to be safe about this story and not get reported or anything. I will have the unedited version up on mediaminer when this one is done. For those of you who don't know what it is you can just go to and check it out. I should have the link to my bio there up in a few days on my bio here.

(1): Yes, they were expecting Rune to eat human flesh, but we all know our little elf wouldn't do that. hugs Rune I'm being so mean to him.


	6. Notes: This Life or the Next

Hi everyone. Sorry its been so long but school is just plan evil. Alright, here's the schedule.

Passionate Decisions: should be done by Christmas or a least the end of the year. This is a definite.

Slaves of the Heart: should be done sometime between beginning of June and end of July, hopefully. Also, we have a bit of a problem in getting the unedited version. My computer is being evil and not letting me post the chapters on either mediaminer or adultfanfiction, so once this story is done you can ask me to email the unedited version, but only after I'm done with everything on this.

Gentle Kiss: Not really too sure but hopefully by the end of summer next year.

Unchanging Fate: No idea yet when that should be finished.

Forced Secrets: Will be done by the end of June.

Be Strong for Me: Still on hold.

Fragments of a Dream: I'm not happy with the ending for this so I will be editing this and hopefully the new version will be up by the end of Feb.

Secrets of the Ten: I have so many ideas for this story and no idea which ones to cut so this will probably take me another year to finish.

This list will also be on by bio if anyone wants to just go there and read it.

NOTE: This story already has over 500 hits so if by the end of the story I get both 100 reviews and 1000 hits I will have a vote on the next pairing for my story. But, seeing as there are some pairings that I just refuse to write I will put a list of all pairings I will do at the end of the last chapter. I will have pairings from YYH, DK, Spiral, YGO, LOTR, and possible a few others. So, if you want a full length story on the pairing that you pick, please try to get those 100 reviews and 1000 hits.

Do not own Dragon Knights. I think that takes care of everything now, so lets get on with the story.

Slaves of the Heart

Chapter 4

Rune woke up, feeling oddly refreshed. Nadil hadn't taken him in a week. Speaking of the Demon Lord, Rune looked over to his side and saw his husband leaning quietly against the headboard, a thick book in his hands. Rune shivered suddenly and pulled away when he realized that Nadil was tracing his fingers over the scares on Rune's back.

Nadil just looked up at him for a moment before going back to reading. "You certainly took your sweet time waking up today."

Rune glared at him. "What's that mean?"

"It's already past noon," Nadil answered, though his eyes didn't turn from the book. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Rune's shocked and horrified reaction to having slept in so late.

"Get dressed, we're going riding today." Rune looked up to see that Nadil had put down the book and had walked out the door.

The elf just shook his head in confusion. He had no idea of what was going on anymore. It had been a month since the two had been married, a month since Lykouleon's death, a month since he had seen Rath. And yet, Nadil hadn't taken him in a week, being oddly gentle with him. It almost seemed as if Nadil was waiting for Rune to want it as well before he touched the elf.

Rune sighed. He hadn't even been up for five minutes and he already had a headache. Throwing the blankets away from himself, the Demon Queen stood up quietly and decided to take Nadil's advice and get dressed for the day.

OOOOO

Rune walked behind Nadil a few steps as he lead the elf to the stables. His silver hair hung in front of his face, hiding his despair from the world. He wanted so badly to see Rath, but he knew that with Nadil there the two would just be ripped apart again. Even if he said those words Rune knew it would change nothing. He would still love Rath, Rath would still love him, but he would still be Nadil's Queen.

Thatz had been given orders to get Nadil and Rune's horses ready and was already standing outside with Nadil's large black stallion. The horse snorted when he saw if master, somewhat annoyed that the Demon Lord hadn't come to see him in so long.

Thatz, still glaring at Nadil, bowed to the two before turning the reins over to the Demon Lord. Rune finally looked up and at that moment Rath came out of the stables with Rune's own white mare. Their eyes locked for a moment before the mare ran to her master, overjoyed at seeing the elf again, and in such good condition.

Rath looked sadly at the elf as Rune smiled at his horse, petting her nose gently, before walking back into the stables. He would find it soon enough.

Rune looked up to see that Rath had already fled. His head dropped once more, the small bit of happiness he had felt at seeing the Fire Knight vanishing. Rune leaned his head against the mare's neck, running fingers through her mane. Rune looked up in surprise when he felt something tied into her mane that was definitely not suppose to be there.

"Rune, let's go," Nadil shouted, already mounted and waiting for his Queen. Rune looked over at him, but nodded.

Thatz helped him onto the horse, flashes of horror in his eyes when he saw the cuts on Rune's wrist. Rune looked up pleadingly at him, begging him not to say anything. Thatz just sighed. "Stop it and I wont tell Rath, until then I'll make sure he's alright. Just stop hurting yourself, ok?" he whispered quickly, hearing Nadil's stallion snort in impatience.

Rune just smiled sadly, his eyes saying his promise for him, since his voice didn't seem to be working at the moment. Thatz hated having to let Rune go, having to let him follow the Demon Lord, but it was all he could do. He could never defeat Nadil, only Rath would be able to pull off that one, and right now he was so depressed that not even he would have a chance of beating the Demon Lord.

OOOOO

The royal couple had ridden for a few hours before Nadil let them rest near a stream to water the horses. Rune sat down and leaned against a tree. He didn't have the energy that he had had before.

Nadil turned from where he was standing beside his stallion to look over at his Queen. Rune seemed tired of life, and even though Nadil had stopped forcing himself on the elf things still seemed to be getting worse. Rune had tried to hide it from everyone but the Demon Lord had already seen the marks on his wrist. He had been furious at the elf at first but then with himself knowing that he was the one who had driven Rune to that point.

Nadil turned away and growled softly. He didn't know why but he didn't want to hurt the elf anymore, but even this ride, which Nadil thought would get the elf's spirits up somewhat, seemed to be draining his energy. Nadil didn't want to admit it, and he never should to Shydeman, Shyrendora, or Fedelta, he was indeed falling for the elf.

"Why?" Nadil turned when he heard Rune's soft voice. "Why are you being so kind to me all of the sudden? If it's to try and get my loyalty then it's not going to work."

Nadil walked over to where the elf was leaning against the tree and knelt in front of him. Then something happened that surprised both of them. Nadil took Rune into a gentle embrace, placing a sweet, loving kiss on his lips, so unlike the rough, bruising ones the elf was use to. "It's because your tears seem to rip out my heart, and your screams are like whips on my body. They no longer excite me, nor do I think they ever will again."

Rune stared at Nadil's retreating back as the Demon Lord walked back over to his stallion and mounted. Had the Demon Lord just admitted that he loved Rune, or was the elf just being crazy?

OOOOO

Rune stood between the two most powerful demons there were. He never would have imaged it, that both would be fighting over him, both for his love, but he didn't love one of them.

'Chose,' they both whispered in his mind.

'Rath, I want to stay with Rath,' he answered quickly.

Nadil glared and tackled him to the ground, Rath no where to be seen. 'Why him?' the Demon Lord growled in anger. 'Why not me? I've tried everything to get you to love me, but yet you still love him! WHY?' The Demon Lord held Rune's hands over his head, the pressure on his wrist telling Rune just how mad his husband was. 'Why wont you give your heart to me?'

'Because I love him and nothing you do will change that!' Rune yelled, tears pouring down his face at the pain in his wrist and in his heart. Where had Rath gone when Rune needed him most?

'Your heart will be mine!'

'Oh Nadil,' he whispered softly, tears still in his eyes. 'You can never change a person's heart, no matter how hard you try.'

'We'll see about that,' Nadil said grinning evilly at the elf pinned underneath him. 'You will never belong to him.' And with those words Nadil began ripping at the elf's clothes. Rune, knowing what was coming began struggling but knew it was all in vain. The Demon Lord took him roughly, his dark laughter echoing in Rune's ears as the elf woke up.

OOOOO

Rune sat up breathing heavily. The dream had seemed real, so real. He let out a small yelp when he felt strong gentle arms wrap around him.

"Sh, little one, go back to sleep. It was just a nightmare, that's all." Rune sighed and settled back into his husband's arms, taking any form of comfort available as he curled up to the Demon Lord's warmth. Little did Rune know that his dream had been trying to warn him that things were about to get much worse for the Dragon Tribe.

Rune smiled gently remembering the note that Rath had left for him tied into his mare's mane. Just remembering Rath's promise seemed to make it alright that he was laying beside the demon Lord, falling asleep in his arms.

_Water Jewel,_

_I'm going to make my move to set you free very soon so please wait for me. Even if I die trying to rescue you, I promise we will met in another life and I promise I will never let anything harm you there. No matter what happens I will have you in my arms again, even if I have to wait for another lifetime to tell you how much I love. Stay safe keeper of my heart._

_OOOOO_

I know, I know, it's short but that's the best place to end it. Next chapter, will Rune's dream come true, and also, what happened between Alfeegi and Shydeman? Review if you want the answers, and also, if you want to see the reunion between Rath and Rune. Tear will be shed, blood will be spilt, and there's good chance someone's going to die. Wonder who it could be.


	7. Perfect World

Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update but my mom decided to have her mid life crises and I ended getting whopping cough. It was a very wonderful time. glares at higher forces who decided to curse her Anyways, really sorry about it but I hope you all like the new update.

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Dragon Knights.

IMPORTANT! IF YOU DON'T READ YOU'LL BE SORRY: My mom took away my email so I will be switching all my stories over to a joint account with about three other people. The new pen name is Requiem of the Lost. All the stories will be switched over in a week so this is the last update I'll be making before that. Sorry if this messes anyone up, but I hope you'll go see the new account.

Now that we've got everything out of the way, let's get on with the story.

Slaves of the Heart

Chapter 7

Perfect World

_Rath smiled when he spotted Rune beside one of the small lakes that dotted the gardens. The elf turned when he felt Rath's presence and smiled gently..._

_...but then the world shattered. Darkness quickly wrapped itself around Rune and the garden. It dragged the elf away from his love. The elf reached out and screamed for Rath, but even though Rath could see Rune he couldn't hear anything but his heartbeat pounding in his ears. Then he realized it wasn't his heartbeat...it was Rune's._

Rath woke up breathing heavily. Something was going to happen to Rune, he knew it. The Fire Knight threw the covers off himself and quickly climbed down the ladder from the loft, grateful that Thatz was a heavy sleeper. He had to make his move soon, or else somehow he knew it would be too late.

OOOOO

Rune woke up in the middle of the night and untangled himself from Nadil's arms. He knew he wouldn't be going back to sleep. The elf grabbed his cloak and headed for the door.

"Rune, where are you going?" Nadil asked as he sat up, cold eyes turning soft when they landed on the reluctant Demon Queen.

The Water Knight gave him an innocent smile. "I can't sleep so I was going out to the gardens for a walk. Don't worry, I'll be back soon."

"Fine, but if your gone more than one hour I will come looking for you."

Rune bowed his head slightly. "Yes, my lord."

OOOOO

Rath sighed and sat down beside the lake, cold water flowing over his bare feet. He hated this, everything was wrong. He was suppose to be married to Rune, Lykouleon was suppose to still be alive and ruling the Dragon Tribe, and Nadil was suppose to be dead.

The Fire Knight felt something slid down his face and realized he was crying. He didn't try to hold them back. He had lost his love to his worst enemy, and he knew the reality of the situation was that he probably would never see Rune again.

Rath felt arms wrap around his, a gentle breath on his ear. "My sweet Rath."

Rath's tears suddenly stopped. He knew that voice! "Rune," he breathed out, almost afraid that it was all a dream. He spun around to see his elf smiling sadly at him. Rath brought his hands up to Rune's face, caressing the soft skin. It was him. It wasn't a dream. His elf really was there with him.

"Rath, I've missed you so much," Rune whispered as he allowed himself to fall into the Fire Knight's embrace.

"I've missed you too," he whispered. Rath wrapped his arm tightly around the elf, afraid to let him go. They sat in silence for a few minutes, continent to just be with one another.

"I'm going to take you away from him," Rath whispered, finally breaking the silence.

Rune sighed and slowly pulled away from Rath. "My love, he will kill you. If anything happens to you I couldn't forgive myself. I would rather belong to Nadil than to let you get killed."

"Then I'll just have to kill him first."

The worry in Rune's eyes was like a knife in Rath's heart. The Fire Knight didn't know what to say to comfort him so he simply leaned down to capture Rune's lips with his own. Rune gladly returned the kiss, and it wasn't long before it became more passionate.

When they pulled away Rune was lying on the soft grass, Rath leaning over him. There was an unspoken agreement between them. They didn't care about the consequences, only that their world was perfect at the moment, and they were determined to keep it that way as long as possible.

OOOOO

Nadil got out of bed and threw a shirt on. Rune had been gone too long and he was going to find him. There was a flare of jealously in his mind but he just ignored it. What did he have to be jealous of at the moment?

The gardens were peaceful but they did nothing to lessen Nadil's increasing bad mood. Something was going on, someone was near Rune who wasn't suppose to be. 'I'll kill them.'

He stopped in his tracks when he heard something disrupting the night noises. Walking over slowly he peered around the trees, his hatred, greed, jealously, and anger all flaring up as his eyes turned cold.

Rath was making love to his Queen: HIS QUEEN. No one else should be allowed to touch what was his. Rune was his.

OOOOO

Alfeegi slipped quietly into Shydeman's chambers, just like he had been doing since the night of Lykouleon's death. The Demon General had comforted him, let him cry over his friend's death. Shydeman had been strangely kind to him, but it hadn't been long before the White Dragon Officer found out why. Shydeman was in love with him, and now that he admitted it to himself, Alfeegi knew he was in love with the demon as well.

Shydeman wrapped his arms around Alfeegi, glad that he could have his love back in his embrace. He didn't need to say anything to Alfeegi. They didn't need words to express their feelings. It still amazed him how quickly their relationship had grown.

"I love you," Alfeegi whispered.

Shydeman smiled and leaned down to kiss the Dragon Officer. "I love you to," he said as he pulled away for air.

The two turned when they heard a harsh laugh. "You must be joking," Fedelta said as he took a few more steps into the room. "Shydeman, you're a demon, you can't be in love with a dragon."

"Leave Fedelta," Shydeman growled pushing Alfeegi behind him slightly.

"Aw, afraid I'll hurt your precious lover?"

"What's your problem?"

Fedelta glared. "You should know."

"Well I don't."

If possible Fedelta's eyes grew even colder. "You're not suppose to love a dragon."

"When did you start caring about who I love?"

"When I fell in love with you!" Fedelta shouted before he could stop himself.

The room was silent, no one knowing what to say. Fedelta's anger rose at seeing Shydeman's shocked face and Alfeegi's hand resting gently on the Demon General's arm. It should have been him in Shydeman's bed, not this weak Dragon Officer.

"I will destroy you," fedelta whispered as he drew his sword. Before the other two could comprehend what was happening Fedelta was charging.

"No!" Shydeman screamed and at the last second he stepped in front of Alfeegi. All three froze. Shydeman's claw had struck threw Fedelta's chest, while the Fire Demon's sword had done the same to the Demon General.

OOOOO

Hope you all liked this chapter. It was basically just setting everything up for all the drama of the next chapter. There's only a few more chapters in this and then I think I'm going to do a sequel if enough people want one. So, if you do want a sequel them let me know in a review. Also, let me know how you liked the Shydeman/Alfeegi pairing. I really wanted to try it out but I'm not sure if anyone will like, so please, please, please let me know what you think.


	8. Penance

For those of you who don't know yet, Born of Avalon has been forced to leave the site. However, she has given Child of Shadows and myself (Dragon of Dreams) permission to continue her stories. She sends her regrets and thanks all the readers who have supported her.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Knights

Slaves of the Heart

Chapter 7

Penance

Kai-Stern's eyes widened when he saw Rath and Rune lying in each other's embrace. He moved quickly from his hiding place in the bushes. If one of the demons found them...Kai-Stern didn't want to think about the consequences. "What do you two think you're doing?" he snapped, startling the two lovers.

"Kai-Stern, what the hell!" Rath shouted at him, as Rune reached for his clothes, remembering that Nadil would be out looking for him by now.

"What do you two think you're doing? You two aren't even suppose to be together!" the White Dragon Officer snapped. He was still in shock that the two had done something so stupid, but he knew he had to move quickly.

"You're sounding like one of them!" Rath yelled at him, indicating the Demon Tribe.

"Rath, Nadil will be out looking for me, we have to leave before he finds us. Kai-Stern's just trying to protect us," Rune said gently, now fully dressed again, as he wrapped his arms around Rath's waist.

Rath sighed and kissed the top of Rune's head. "You can come with me. We can escape together before they find us."

Rune looked up at him sadly. "No Rath, if Nadil found out that I had left then he would take it out on the remained of the Dragon Tribe. I wont be the reason that they get punished. I couldn't live with myself if that happened, you know that."

Rath couldn't meet Rune's gaze. He knew that elf was right, but he didn't want to let his elf go again. "I know it's selfish but I don't want to lose you again. Haven't we been through enough, giving everything in order to keep everyone else alive and happy? When is it our turn to be selfish! When is it our turn to actually live!" Rath shouted, angry and frustration clear in his voice as he screamed up to the night sky. "Even as Dragon Knights we had to live to serve Dusis! We gave everyone else a chance to live, but when do we get to!"

"Rath," Rune said softly as he placed a hand on either side of Rath's face. "I know you've heard it before, but life isn't fair. We weren't meant to be free in this life, but maybe in the next one, we'll be able to live and love as we should have been able to in this one." Rune inhaled sharply and sighed. It was destroying him, trying to say goodbye, but he knew it had to happen. "Next time Rath, I promise, next time, we will be together and we will live and love as normal people would."

"Next time," Rath whispered, no longer meeting Rune's gaze for fear the elf would see the tears forming in his eyes. Rune was the only one he cared for, but he was ripped away from him time and time again.

"Yes," Rune whispered, just as softly. "Next time."

Kai-Stern hated to break up the goodbye, but he knew they were running out of time. "Come on you two, you have to get out of here now."

Rath just continued to kneel on the grass, unmoving. It took all of Rune's strength to stand up and walk away from his lover. Rath's hand shot out and he grabbed Rune's wrist. "Rath, please don't make this harder than it already is," Rune pleaded. If he didn't leave soon he wouldn't be able to at all.

Rath pulled the elf back down to him and placed at passionate kiss upon his lips. At the same time the Fire Dragon Knight managed to hook together the clasp of a necklace he'd been carrying with him.

When they broke apart Rune looked down at the necklace. There was a ring hanging from the silver chain. "It was the engagement ring I was going to give to you. I know it's dangerous for you to have and you can throw it away if you want, but I just want you to have something so you don't forget all the good memories we have of each other."

Rune smiled sadly at the Knight. "Rath, I will keep this with me forever, and I would never even consider throwing it away." Rune placed on more kiss upon Rath's lips before Kai-Stern's voice brought them back to the reality of the situation.

"You two have to leave, _now!_ Before Nadil or any other demon can find you," Kai-Stern pleaded with the two. However, before any of them could move, they heard something that made their blood run cold.

"But I've already found you. In fact, I've been witness to the completion of your disgusting act," Nadil growled, finally stepping out of the bushes and into moonlight. The Demon Lord was furious. Rune was his and no one else was allowed to touch him!

Nadil approached the two but Rune stood up and quickly ran to his husband's side. "Nadil please, this was my fault. Don't punish Rath for this! Nadil please!" Rune begged, pulling on Nadil's arm, trying to stop his advance.

"Shut up!" the Demon Lord growled, flinging his arm out and tossing Rune across the clearing.

"You bastard!" Rath yelled, about to charge for Nadil, but Kai-Stern held him back.

"He'll kill you, you idiot!" the Blue Dragon Officer yelled.

"I don't care!"

"But Rune does!" That stopped Rath's struggle as his eyes darted to the elf who was just now getting back on his feet. However, Kai-Stern's words only managed to piss Nadil off even more.

Rath stared down in horror as blood covered his chest and face. Nadil's clawed hand had punched through Kai-Stern's back, ripping apart his spinal cord, before coming out through the Dragon officer's chest. Nadil quickly yanked his arm out of the dying man's body, leaving Rath to slowly lower Kai-Stern's body to the ground.

Rune ran over and knelt beside his lover. "Rune do something!" Rath shouted at him. "Heal him!"

"Rath...it's all right...I'll be fine," Kai-Stern said softly, chocking on the words as blood flowed into his mouth. He knew he had only moments to live and that Rune's healing powers would do no good.

"Shut up old man!" Rath yelled before turning back to Rune. "Do something!"

'Old man, am I?' Kai-Stern thought as his mind began to go blank, and so after darkness came.

Meanwhile, Rune shook his head. He couldn't do anything, nothing at all. "Why won't you help him Rune! I thought he was your friend!"

Rune's face was hidden behind his long hair and he just continued to shack his head. There was nothing he could do, he just didn't know how to tell Rath.

"Why not!" Rath shouted at him. Rune knew that Rath was just upset, more like furious, about Kai-Stern's death, but there was nothing the elf could do, even if the Dragon Officer was still alive. "Why wouldn't you help him!"

"Because my healing powers are gone, Rath! I'm no longer an elf!"

OOOOO

Alfeegi stared in horror as Shydeman and Fedelta both fell backwards, blood sprouting from both their chest. Alfeegi was by Shydeman's side in a second, tears already falling down his face. He had just found the person he loved, he couldn't let him be taken away now.

"Feegi, don't cry," Shydeman said softly as he wiped away the tears flowing down his lover's cheeks. "It'll be all right, I promise."

Alfeegi leaned down and gently kissed Shydeman's lips. "Your right, it will be." Alfeegi pulled a vial from his pocket, one that Rune had given him only a week ago. There was a bright blue, shimmering mist inside it that seemed as if it was alive.

The White Dragon Officer opened the vial and tipped it toward Shydeman's wound, the demon's injury healing quickly. Shydeman sat up slowly. Save for his torn and bloody clothes, you couldn't tell he'd been injured at all. "How..?"

"Rune lost the ability to use his healing powers, so he took them out of his body and gave them to me. He said he thought I would need them more than he would."

"I see," the silver haired demon said slowly, but Alfeegi was no longer by his side. 'Doesn't even ask if I'm fine,' Shydeman thought, though his own tone was a bit sarcastic. He loved Alfeegi and had quickly learned that when the Dragon Officer wanted something, he got. There was no questioning his motives or movements.

Alfeegi knelt beside Fedelta, the Fire Demon already lying in a pool of his own blood. "What do you want?" he growled at seeing the man he hated most in the world.

Alfeegi didn't answer, just reopened the vial once more and was about to tip it over Fedelta's wound when the Fire Demon's hand shot out and stopped him. "I don't want you to heal me. If you do I'll only try to kill you again and steal Shydeman from you. I will not live seeing him ruin his life by loving a Dragon!"

"I know," Alfeegi said smoothly. Fedelta was surprised by this and his grip loosened, allowing Alfeegi to pour the healing powers upon his wounded chest.

"Alfeegi! What the hell do you think you're doing!" Shydeman shouted, standing up and running over to the Dragon Officer.

"I'm healing him," Alfeegi answered simply.

"He'll try to kill you!"

"I know." This answer stopped Shydeman in his tracks. His love was willing to save someone who would latter kill him. It was strange and Shydeman couldn't wrap his head around it.

"But," Alfeegi continued, "I have seen too many people hurt and killed because of this stupid rivalry between the Dragon and Demon tribes. All for the sake of power have I seen my best friend killed, my comrades killed, my companions closing in on themselves to stop the pain, and I've had to sit by and watch as Nadil has his way with my baby brother!"

OOOOO

Rath stared at Rune in shock. Rune had lost his healing powers? How had that happened? "Rune," he said softly, trying to find some way to comfort the now crying elf.

Unfortunately, his soft, caring tone only served to piss off the Demon Lord even more. Nadil grabbed the Fire Knight's short black hair, grabbed Rune's wrist, nearly breaking it, and began dragging the two back toward the Dragon Castle.

Kai-Stern's body was left on the ground, never to be buried, or even found once more by his friends.

OOOOO

Sorry about killing Kai-Stern, but this is what Avalon wanted and I will abide by her wishes. I hoped you liked this and hopefully it wont be too much longer before I get the next chapter up. Child of Shadows should have the next chapter up for Secrets of the Ten soon.

There's only two more chapters left in this. It's coming to an end. So sad. But fortunately Avalon left us the first part of the sequel so I'll post a preview of that with the last chapter to see if anyone's interested.

Just to let you all know, there will be four more deaths in this story. Review if you want to see who else gets wacked.


	9. apology

We've been having problems with Avalon's account so we are moving all her stories over to a new account under the name Chronos Kitsune. This account belongs to Avalon's cousin who will be taking over writing her stories, although, some will be discontinued. As to which ones these are Child of Shadows and I have left that up to Chronos. We are very sorry it has taken us so long to organize everything, but we hope you will continue to read her stories under the new account.

With sincerest apologizes

Dragon of Dreams


End file.
